Hand to hand............. try 15 on 1
by JD2
Summary: a druid and a necro have a bit of mysterious trouble.....
1. Hand on hand

DIABLO 2!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: All the stuff to stop my hairy Hind from getting sued!!!!!  
  
I was walking through the dark marsh wondering why the hell was it so quiet!? I had been walking for nearly ten minutes and I hadn't seen a single bloody demon. I was wondering what type of trap they had ready. Every time I saw a leave twitch I would get my tornado ready. I found a male rouge in battle inside a great castle. A swarm of Crush beasts, suicide minions and imps tried to hit him. I watched one of the most amazing battles I'd ever seen right there. Not a single demon could hit him and he didn't stay still. One second he was in front of me next millisecond he was somewhere else and a crush beast was falling down to the ground. In a few minutes the demons were all on the ground dead. He stood and admired his work for a minute then I found a katana pressed to my neck. A deep voice questioned me. What and who are you and what are you doing here? I answered in a false voice to hide the fact that I was well over 50. I am Eramie. I am a druid why do you ask?  
  
The amazing fighter didn't answer my question for a minute then he said  
  
well you are from one of the ancient tribes. It is clear from you're calmness in the face of danger he stopped and considered me for a minute. I know that voice you're using isn't real! He had got all of this about me I decided I would ask some of the questions. who are you? And what are you going to do with me? hmmm …. You seem trustworthy enough…. I am Araz I come from an old tribe well two tribes really One is the tribe of the assassin and the other is the tribe of the necromancers! it's a long story since the assassins hate the necromancers and vice versa! A sudden red mist surrounded us I tried to reach for my Long sword but I found if I touched it I got an electric shock! Suddenly the mist cleared and I found myself surrounded by demons! Even Araz didn't seem too cocky.  
  
He reached for his sword but like me when he touched it he got an electric shock. He got a little excited then. 2 Thorn Hulks came at me while coming at him were 5 Thorn Hulks. I tried to copy what he did but what he did he had been trained to do. He was using moves I had never seen. They must have been the assassin tribe moves. 3 of the beasts he fought were down almost immediately. Suddenly fire burst out from under the feet of the 2 beasts I was fighting. I had never thought my fissure would come in handy.  
  
The demons we had killed fell back and each killed 3 other demons. There were 4 left to battle unfortunately the 4 that were left all either had curses or had impossible to beat weapons. I tried to use just my bare hands to do magic instead of the seporet. The seporet is an equivalent of a necromancer's wand.  
  
My hands magic wasn't as strong as it would have been if I was using a seporet. It got the job done. My Tornado rose from the ground and 1 of the demons got caught in it. All the rest of the demons backed of and stared for a second just a split second. We used that time to our advantage I suddenly charged into the others headfirst it killed a weaker one. By the time I killed that one the other 2 were lying dead on the ground after an attack by Araz. Araz was the first to speak after the attack about 2 minutes after he wandered off.  
  
I must go …. My people will be waiting and besides I need to figure out what's wrong with this weapon he tapped the Sword finest sword I've had Jagged sword of zarule! WHAT THE HELL!!! He yelled. The sword hadn't done any shock damage or anything to him……… TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Find out what happens in the next time……..  
  
  
  
Guys I hope you like it so far next time it gets even more mysterious……………………… 


	2. Diablos' Decision!!!

Diablo 2  
  
Well It seems that I don't need the sword fixed He had a strange look on his face he must have been wondering what had happened. Then he seemed to have an idea because he looked at the corpses and started to walk in the direction of the Cercus Tombs.  
  
The Cercus Tombs was a place feared by all living things except demons. The mystery of the Tombs had never been discovered. One man had come back from it alive. When he came back he was babbling like a baby. He had been dismissed as totally mad which he would be after that experience.  
  
Araz did not seem at all scared of the place of the sacred death.  
  
That was the name of the Cercus tombs. The earth suddenly shook  
  
in front of us. The earth before us cracked in 2. A voice suddenly rose from the depths of the fiery crack.  
  
I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS MUCH LONGER!!! LEAVE THE TRESGARHK SHEVOL AT ONCE!!! After that he seemed to lose a good chunk of his confidence. Alright maybe I will go back to the forest retreat said Araz. He immediately turned around and started to head for the Serp Cavins. I wondered why he was headed there that was not home to any tribe I knew of. When he got to the entrance the rock in the front suddenly let a burst of light through the centre. The light shaped a symbol. The symbol was this… the slit below the triangle was just wide enough to fit a sword in. The triangle seemed to hold some ancient defence mechanism. He rammed the sword through the slot and then he grabbed the mechanism and pulled it out he bent it down towards the sword until it was touching the very bottom of the hilt. The mechanism suddenly withdrew and it opened the gate but it somehow made the sword float there until it was retrieved. He walked straight into the small cave. It certainly was small there was hardly room for 10 people in it. In the centre of the room was a circle that looked big enough for 4 people to stand in. He walked on and stood in the circle and beckoned for me to do the same. I followed him. When I stepped on I heard a voice in my head it must have been sent by the circle. YOU'R WEAPON HAS BEEN GRANTED A CURSE Araz seemed to notice and looked down at my sword. I then tried to touch my sword and I got a shock just like in the battle I couldn't use my weapon unlike Araz whose weapon was fully functional. are you carrying any spare weapons? Well I have one but it is only a 2 handed sword!  
  
I had experienced a 2 handed sword before it was not at all clumsy but it was not that fast. I'll take it but I will have it replaced as soon as possible! in about 3 seconds the circle started glowing around us and we went in a vortex or something. We were suddenly outside a camp site. Two People were guarding the entrance. The swords they were holding were suddenly put across the gate. The swords suddenly burst into flames and not purposely apparently. The guards dropped the swords immediately and got out the lances they had. Once again that strange voice came. YOU WILL NOT SUCCEED I HAVE PREPARED A LITTLE CHALLENGE FOR YOU… YOU NOW HAVE TO RESCUE SOMEONE… YOU WILL SOON DISCOVER THE NAME OF THIS PERSON WHEN YOU VENTURE ON……  
  
Alright guys I hope you like my story because there are plenty more coming up. One mystery is solved another is given!!!! 


	3. Venturers Heart!!!

VENTURERS HEART!!!!  
  
The ground this time hadn't shook or quaked but I began to think I knew what this great voice was. It was the source of all the demons power. The heart of hell!!! that is the second time that voice has come!!! said Araz I just stayed silent. I didn't like the look of this time none of the warnings or telltale signs had happened. This meant it could happen any time any place. I'm starting to believe that this is more than just a voice! I stopped and wondered how to explain what I thought this was… well I think that voice comes from a creature and a dangerous one at that!  
  
Araz looked at me as though I was crazy. What creature has such a loud menacing voice? ... And what creature speaks English like that!? I was on the verge of telling him exactly what I thought it was but I stopped and shrugged. I thought about it more and it just made more and more sense. The heart and source of a demons power … The name was DIABLO!!! I was sure the other 2 prime evils were involved in it to but I couldn't be sure.  
  
All of the people in the camp were walking about doing their normal business… except of course the guards who had their swords engulfed by a burning flame. I got the sword ready and walked on the guards didn't really mind as the lances they had brought out had just turned in a big candy rock lance… and a couple of mice were nibbling away at them. All the people that were near the entrance all looked around at us and their eyes studied our weapons. One man with what looked like fire in his eyes came to attack Araz was suddenly struck down by a sword of complete white. I knew that sword didn't belong to Araz. I looked up and the sword was still there. I turned my body around and there I saw an angel this angel was the very centre of heaven it was the arch angel Tyreal.  
  
Often people would pray to him to kill demons but here he killed a demon man. This man had had fire in his eyes the mark of possession!!! If a demon possessed a man his eyes would turn to fire.  
  
Tyreal started to speak: I am Tyreal… You have just come in the very time and place you were needed in… but not any more now you are needed further on down here… you see that path that is where you must go I cannot help you if I did I would be destroyed!!!  
  
He finished with a tone like Diablo himself a tone of hatred but not for us… for evil!!! 


	4. A New Path

A NEW PATH!!!  
  
We started to walk down the path Tyreal had told us to… I was upset I hadn't even got to change my sword!!! At least I was still alive that was amazing enough for me. A lot of crazy things had happened today. Want to know the most amazing thing? I hadn't peed my pants!  
  
The first twist in the path brought us round to a cliff. So much for a long wait! there was what looked like a path below. I wondered why Tyreal had sent us down this path. The drop seemed like 100 mile drop. I didn't have a rope or anything that could lower me down. I knew what I was about to do was suicide. Geronimo!!! I yelled just as I leaped of the edge. Ugh! I said as I hit into a man coming up on a cooker. Know anything about cookers? yelled the man. Uh… I muttered as I fell about 50 metres per second.  
  
I fainted when I was about half way down. I woke up I don't know how long after but not very long I can say. Because I was still falling!!!!! AAAAAAAA!!!!! I stopped and took a breath AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! I suddenly hit the ground ARRGHH!! Wait if that's hitting the ground then I'm Solid Snake I thought. Suddenly a portal appeared and a gun pointed through.  
  
Snake: Freeze! Aw… I still get this play writing! Am I cursed!?  
  
I thought about him loosing his head and a head rolled along the ground Cool!!!  
  
Snake's head: See you get the cool writing!  
  
I considered trying to swap. Suddenly Araz dropped down in between us.  
  
Snake: Freeze!!! (Gets out gun and starts firing) Wait! (Picks up his head and reattaches it.) Die evil thingy!!  
  
Araz suddenly noticed snake about 5 minutes later. Oh no not you again!! He cast a spell and a bone prison around Snake  
  
Snake: NO!!!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahh….I think I pretty much said all I had to say in the last one didn't I?  
  
Well here's another run through…. Wait I didn't put anything on the end of the last one! So um here goes!!!  
  
Notes about author: I'm a stupid Idiot kid with these ideas in my head I can't even stop thinking about what my next story is going to be!!! 


End file.
